Episode 3628
Mikey Episode Number: 3628 (Telly wants to join the Betty Lou's club) Date: Friday, June 12, 1997 Sponsors: R, 2 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Sara Compton 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Telly finishes practicing his tuba, when he finds a cardboard clubhouse in the middle of the Arbor. Betty Lou, Zoe and Rosita appear from within and explain it's for their new club. However, Telly can't join; it's called "Girls, Girls, Girls" and since he's a boy, he can't join. Telly begins thinking of a way to get in anyway. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A photographer shows off his first picture of cows, his next picture of ducks, and his last picture of a pig |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Taming of the Shoe "Grovero" is accompanied by a talking shoe, whom he convinces to cooperate with him and help him get to the Padua Mall |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gloria sings the alphabet (uppercase version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finish a bag of popcorn, and almost leave it on the brick wall, the second head gets angry at the first head for littering it on the counter, so they should throw it away, but then they argue over which trash can to throw it in. Finally, they rip the bag in half to "share" the trash. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Box City Recycling Rap" Kids sing a rap song about recycling. They build a city out of boxes and cartons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Telly puts his plan into action - he desperately begs and bangs on the door. Betty Lou instead finds it annoying and still refuses to let him in. Telly gets a better idea and rushes off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R is for Rooster, and Robber, and Rake ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting 20 Boxes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Gobo sings "The Me I Wanna Be" (backed by the other Fraggles) as he tries to decide whether or not he should continue being an explorer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Telly waits outside the clubhouse, sporting a nice tie. He hopes this will make him easy to identify when they let him in, but Betty Lou denies him once more. Rosita exits to get some snacks, having a tray of imaginary enchiladas. She happens to have an extra and gives it to Telly. He sadly munches on it as he's rejected from the club once more. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter R hoist |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man counts two ears, two eyes, and two arms. He picks up each leg to count two legs, and then falls down. Animation by Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sees that Samantha has 2 shoulders, 2 hands, 2 eyes, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animal Rock #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Two Song (Song of Two) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Telly decides to lose his troubles by playing his tuba. Betty Lou decides the girls should start an all-girl band. Zoe can play piano, Rosita the drums and Betty Lou will play the tuba. However, she doesn't have one and plans on borrowing Telly's. Rosita sees a disaster about to happen and drags Zoe with her to stop it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl tries to figure out why her dog is crying. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie can't decide which shelf he should put Bert's favorite vase on |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (Marty Robinson) has a small octopus on his head, but a little boy (Joey Mazzarino) has a big octopus. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo and Gunge, Red, and Boober Fraggle sing "Without a Hat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Betty Lou finds Telly and asks to borrow his tuba. He refuses, scolding Betty Lou for not letting him into her and for asking him to borrow his tuba, and he storms off. Rosita gathers them all together and has Betty Lou change the club so they can all play together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|"The Grapes of Wrath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof with the letter R |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Leaves form R and r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R /r paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Cluck Around the Clock." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Tax Man Max" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Billy Dee Williams and Homer Honker count backwards from 10 to 1. Homer has to blow his nose before he can honk the last number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cowboy sings about "Feelings That Are Real." |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 20 penguins going down a slide |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about his "Counting Vacation." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Are you the monster that ate the television? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: In Arizona, Big Bird sees how kids help charros put on a rodeo, and rides a horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A little girl remembers what to buy at the store (A loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a stick of butter) by visualizing her mother giving the instructions. Artist: Jim Simon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Tadpole" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon shows a few Spanish words - which are also English words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 6 | style="text-align: center"|In the clubhouse, the band has assembled, but Betty Lou doesn't have an instrument. As they play the "Sesame Street Theme," Betty Lou catches on and announces the sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Kermit and a little kid holding the Sesame Street sign while The Count holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide